Fun Night After All
by SinWatcher
Summary: Judy hears some odd noises coming from Quinn's room and goes to listen in. shitty summary INCEST/PURE SMUT Read at your own discretion


Title: **Fun Night After All**

Rated: M so friggen M

Disclaimer:Yea other then not owning glee, Incest and lots of it. Don't like don't read and all that jazz:P p.s this has in no way been edited so take that as you will

**A/N:First story, felt like writing it. Probably won't last long but whateves I just read a 14 chapter story about Russel sodomizing Quinn. At least this is all consensual**

XXXXXXXXXX

Judy Fabray wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror, looking at her body, admiring it. Sighing to herself

"better then most my age I suppose" she mumbles to herself.

She slipped on the silk robe Quinn bought her and immediately felt her nipples harden. Moaning quietly as the silk gently rubbing her nipples the right way sent pools of desire to her core. It had been so long and taking care of herself just wasn't cutting it anymore.

With a sigh Judy picks up the laundry and heads toward Quinn's room. Quinn has constantly told her she can do her own laundry but its the least Judy can do after all she has put her through. Noticing the white silk pair of panties on the top of the pile her already wet core throbs a little bit more. "fuck" she mumbles.

As she approaches Quinns room she hears quiet whispering, quirking her eyebrow Judy sets down the laundry basket and quietly approaches the slightly open door and listens.

"Fuck Rach you're killing me"

"mm no baby she's the shower"

Judy looks on as Quinn, lying on her bed in nothing but a bra slowly moves her hand over her pussy.

"fuck I wish baby but there's no way she would be into that"

By this point Judy's pussy was throbbing at the thought that Quinn was talking about her like that, not being able to control herself she slowly slips her hand into her rob and slowly starts to rub her juicy folds. Using the other hand she pinches her hardening nipple, stiffing a moan she throws her head back.

Chancing another look Judy opens her eyes to look at Quinn and gasps. Quinn was looking right at her with a smirk on her face and the infamous Fabray eyebrow. Spreading her legs and slowly rubbing her hardening clit she whispers. "come here mommy"

It was if Judy had no control, the next thing she knew she was standing at the edge of Quinn's bed staring at her beautiful daughters swollen wet pussy as she slowly rubbed fingers around her clit.

"O Quinnie" Judy said as she slowly dropped her robe and crawled on the bed on all fours making her way to the object of her desire. She started at her feet gently kissing Quinns toes, then her ankle, then slowly started to lick her leg moving toward her inner thigh.

"mmm mommy right there please don;t tease me take me" whispered Quinn huskily.

Loosing what was left of her self control Judy brings herself up meeting Quinn eye to eye.

"Quinnie are you sure, I've wanted this for so long, I want to feel you around my fingers"

Quinn looks into Judy's eyes then eyes her supple breasts and responds " Fuck me Mommy fuck me like you have always wanted"

Without a second word Judy tears off Quinn's bra and attaches her mouth to a hard nipple sucking furiously.

"O god mommy right there" exclaims Quinn

"Baby girl I'll make you feel good" responds Judy slamming 3 Fingers into Quinn's dripping pussy causing Quinn to gasp and arch her back.

"fuck fuck fuck" cries Quinn as Judy slams her fingers harder and harder into her pussy. Slapping the palm of her hand into Quinn's clit as she drives her fingers deeper into her daughter Judy can feel herself getting close to an orgasm that has been building for hours.

"baby girl I'm so close your pussy is so tight"

"mmmm mommy FUCK ME" screams Quinn

Slamming her daughters pussy with one hand Judy pinched her nipple with the other and sucks on Quinns pulse point

"Quinnie I'm so close to cum for me baby girl"

With those words Quinn looses control and screams as loud as she gain as her body is racked with the most powerful orgasm she has ever had, squirting all over Judys hand as it continues to pund into her busy, everything goes blank with pleasure.

Seeing her daughter orgasm Judy cums harder then she has in 10 years screaming her daughters name she collapses on top of Quinn, mother and daughter, naked bodies together both breathing heavily.

"fuck mom that was..." Quinn starts to say

"So fucking Good" Judy hears Rachel's voice coming from Quinn's cell phone. With a raised eye brow, unable to move anything else, Judy looks at Quinn.

"I put it on speaker, I hope your not mad mommy" pouts Quinn

"Lucy Quinn Fabray that was so mean" scolds Judy, as Quinn looks down "The least you could have done was invited her over, it must have been so frustrating listening to us and not being here, Rachel dear we'll see you in ten minutes right?" asks Judy

Quinn with a look of complete surprise with eyes darkening hears Rachel respond "Fuck yes Judy Ill be right over"

Kissing Quinn softly on the lips while her hand slowly moves up and down her chest Judy laughs and says "this will be a fun night after all"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: yep there ya go pure smut/fap material, probably offended some people so lets see how this long. Ive never actually come across a Judy/Quinn(Juinn, Quidy?) story before so yea Im a pioneer:P**


End file.
